


Building a Nest

by mynevermore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Building Stuff, Dean is a Softie, Gen, Singer Salvage Yard, Too fluffy for words, Tumblr: askspnbbverse, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynevermore/pseuds/mynevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nest had been bugging him for a while, every time he saw it, every time he raided it for his boxers which the three pint sized angels had conveniently borrowed. It was up in Bobby’s attic, just a pile of clothes, towels and sheets twisted together on the floor where the group nestled together most nights and it just bugged the hell out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building a Nest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faeryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/gifts).



> So this is the second fanfic I've written in 16 years. I once wrote for the Buffy verse many years ago, then stopped writing and haven't been much of one for fanfic until about twelve months ago when my best friend got me completely addicted to AO3.
> 
> I'm currently in the middle of my exam period and I just couldn't get this and my treehouse of horrors idea out of my head, so instead of studying for my programming exam next week I've been pounding this out instead.
> 
> Any feedback would be highly appreciated, this is completely unbeta'ed and written while I'm desperately trying to catch up to season ten at 7 in the morning. (Currently on episode 17 of season 8!)
> 
> Please be kind with feedback. I couldn't help myself...I love this verse, baby angels are just so damn adorable! Shout out to vickjawn for coming up with the spnbbverse! :)

The nest had been bugging him for a while, every time he saw it, every time he raided it for his boxers which the three pint sized angels had conveniently borrowed. It was up in Bobby’s attic, just a pile of clothes, towels and sheets twisted together on the floor where the group nestled together most nights and it just bugged the hell out of him.

Dean stood at the top of the attic ladder for a few minutes longer with the now full laundry basket, peering at the nest and the dusty window at the end of the attic. It set his mind to ticking and he stewed over the thoughts, barely noticing as Cas clambered up to settle on his hip while he shoved the pile of dirty clothes and sheets into the washer.

He smiled as Cas snuggled in against him, one hand gripping his treasured tan coat, then carried the little angel out to the living room where his brothers were singing along badly with Frozen. Dean cringed as he heard that the three had jumped on the Frozen bandwagon along with every other child in existence.

Gabriel and Balthazar moved apart to allow for their youngest sibling to be set down between them, then the blonde hunter headed through into the kitchen to grab himself a beer from the fridge. He nodded to Bobby and Sam who were leafing through more old books at the table.

“Hey guys, found anything?” They both grunt softly, Sam shaking his head. The blonde let out a sigh and opened his beer then chugged about a third of it. “Awesome. I’m gonna go out in the yard, before I snap that damn disc in half."

Sam smiled faintly, completely understanding his brother’s lack of patience with the movie after the angels had watched it for the fifteenth time but it kept them quiet and out of trouble for the length of the movie generally speaking. He watched as Dean left the house and walked out into the back of the salvage yard.

He stretched out then, long limbs reaching for the ceiling while he worked out the kinks from researching since breakfast. He stood then, unfolding himself from the chair to go check on the kids.

“Hey Samoose.” Gabriel smirked up at him around another lollipop, removing it from his mouth as the credits began to roll then happily sticking it in his youngest brother’s wing.

“Gabe!” Cas let out a whine at that, trying to get at the lollipop stuck on his wing. He scrabbled and whimpered while Balthazar giggled before taking pity on the dark haired boy, removing the lollipop from his feathers.

“C’mon guys, who’s hungry?” Gabriel squealed happily at that and Sam let out a grunt as he found himself tackled by the little archangel, all six wings fluttering as Sam stumbled back into the kitchen while the other two trailed along behind with the littlest still dragging his precious trenchcoat.

\-----------------

Dean walked through the yard, his mind still ticking over the angel nest in the attic. His gaze slid over the piles of carcasses towering around him. The lack of being able to hunt was making him antsy, he was starting to get cabin fever from being stuck at Bobby’s. He really needed something to do.

He stepped over another pile of scrap and into the back of the yard to get some fresh air. These were the older cars, the ones noone wanted parts for anymore. Dean smiled as he remembered the days that he and Sam got to be kids when their dad brought them to Bobby’s and they played hide and seek among these old cars.

He walked further along the stack and paused, running his fingers over old initials that were carved into one of the car wrecks. His smile widened at the memory of he and Sam sitting against this wreck, etching their initials and swearing to protect each other forever.

\-----------------

“Gabriel! You can’t have sprinkles on a ham and cheese sandwich.”

“Balthazar! Get down from there, ya idjit. There’s no liquor in that cupboard."

“Yeah, Cas. You can have another drink of milk then we’ll put Brave on for you."

\-----------------

The smile turned into a happy grin as he spotted a good candidate. Finally, a project to work on.

Dean holed himself up in the workshop for the next couple of weeks, the angels not allowed to go in there at all on pain of no sweets for Gabriel, no liquor ever again for Balthazar and the destruction of Castiel’s precious tan coat. The last threat earned him four solid days of the silent treatment from his favourite little angel and a very cold and lonely bed.

To keep the group occupied, Sam and Bobby traded shifts of watching the youngsters while the other worked on building a jungle gym for them out in the yard from lumber they purchased from a nearby hardware store and bits of scrap from around the yard itself. With the weather starting to turn, they couldn’t stay inside forever and all of them were suffering from being constantly enclosed by four walls.

And once the jungle gym was done, the three pint sized angels took to it with gusto and much happy shrieking. The distraction allowed for Sam and Bobby to enjoy the fresh air from the porch while keeping an eye on the angels and Dean kept the door to the workshop well and truly closed, with the windows and inside the doors painted with angel warding symbols.

“Spoilsport.” Gabe grumbled as he finally got high enough on the jungle gym to try to peer in a window and spotted the symbols. He was perched atop Balthy’s shoulders with the younger angel gripping his ankles. “I can’t see anything and he’s warded the place. I vote we give him a treacle hair treatment next chance we get.” He smirked down at his brother.

“It would serve the rotten mud monkey right. First hiding the liquor, now hiding bigger projects. I just don’t trust ‘em.” The little blonde scowled a bit and looked over towards Bobby and Sam. “But with the giant and the old man distracted, I might be able to find the scotch.” The two grinned at the idea of being able to get into mischief and clambered down the back of the gym, using the carcasses of nearby vehicles to hide as they carefully made their way around to the back of the house so they could ransack it.

In the meantime, Sam had set up some swings as part of the jungle gym and that’s where Cas found himself. His tan coat wrapped around his waist and seated in one of the swings, he was pumping his little legs as hard as he could while his wings fluttered with the breeze, enjoying the sensation of flying for the first time in so very long without a care in the universe. At peace for the moment, not being picked on by his brothers, able to enjoy the sunshine and Father’s creation, his favourite Winchester working hard on some project not too far away, a little moment of bliss in an all too confusing world.

\-----------------

“Sammy, I need you to take the kids out somewhere.”

Sam looked up from his laptop and frowned at his older brother. “Where do you want me to take them?” He sat back in his chair then and watched Dean wipe some grease from his hands.

“Dunno, just somewhere you can keep ‘em occupied for…a couple hours.” Dean had been cagey about his project, not wanting to risk the surprise being spoiled by anyone, and Sam was as curious as the angels about what he’d been up to.

“When do you want me to take them out?”

“Now’s good.” Well, maybe not the right response as Dean was rewarded with Bitchface #22. He waited it out until Sam huffed and got up to gather up the toddlers playing on the jungle gym under Bobby’s supervision outside.

“C’mon guys, let’s go get some ice cream sundaes with chocolate syrup and cherries and rum syrup. Dean’s looking after you guys tonight.” He smirked as three heads perked up from their playing, Gabe and Balthy looking especially excited about the sundaes and running inside to pull on their jackets since it was early spring and a little nippy.

It didn’t take long for Sam to bundle the three into the back of the Impala and head out with them. He couldn’t help giving his brother a cheerful wave on the way out, Dean giving him a middle finger salute as he drove away.

A few minutes later, Dean led a curious Bobby through to the workshop to show him the project he’d been working on.

“Dean, where’d you find it?” Bobby peered at the strange contraption that the elder boy had build.

“Well, I took the back end off an old ’65 Chrysler Windsor from down by the back fence, covered over the back, padded the interior, wired it all up and added them lights to the underside of the lid.” Dean shrugged, looking over the car trunk that he’d turned into a nest for the angels while Bobby looked at the amount of creativity that went into it.

The older man frowned and flicked a switch that had been set into the wooden backboard which Dean had added to the back of the old car’s trunk, the brake lights flaring to life with a warm red glow and strings of fairylights twinkling in rows along the underside of the lid. “You built this?"

Dean shrugged a bit and wiped his hands clean, looking down at his feet with his shoulders hunching. “I know it’s gonna be kinda hard to get up there, and I guess it’s kinda stupid, huh? Don’t worry about it….I’ll just pull it apart."

Bobby stared at him for a good long moment then mutters something in Japanese. “Go get the forklift, idjit. We’ll get it in through the window.” He shook his head as Dean headed out to do so, the two men manuvering the new nest out of the workshop and up to the attic window carefully over the next couple of hours.

Finally, they managed to fit it in through the window and Dean slid the repurposed car trunk into position. He then gathered up the collection of towels, sheets and clothing and lined the trunk with them after plugging the electrics into the nearest socket. After a quick text to Sam to bring the terrors back to the house, he set about compulsively tidying the attic and sweeping up all the dust since he wanted everything to be just right while Bobby put the forklift away.

\-----------------

The sugar high after all that moving around of the angel nest wore Dean out but he didn’t want to spoil the surprise, so he tossed Frozen into the DVD player after the last of the dishes were clean and settled in an armchair to watch it with the kids.

Unfortunately, Cas wasn’t the only one who noticed that Dean had fallen asleep and it gave Gabe and Balthy the perfect opportunity to give Dean a treacle hair treatment in retaliation for keeping them out of the workshop for so long. Their giggles didn’t even wake the older Winchester while Cas earnestly tried from his spot on Dean’s lap to stop his older brothers from going through with their prank but was unsuccessful in pleading for them to stop.

But eventually all toddlers, even toddler angels, get sleepy and the group decided to head to their attic for bed. The silence was deafening as they got to the top of the ladder and saw their new nest, Gabriel and Balthazar’s jaws dropping when they saw what Dean had built for them.

SNAP! The treacle suddenly vanished from Dean’s hair as all three angels made a ruckus barrelling back downstairs to the living room. Sam and Bobby looked up from the kitchen as the armchair was knocked over backwards and a startled Dean was suddenly swarmed by three angels, each clambering to hug him for the gift he’d built for them.

\-----------------

That night, the three angels demanded that Dean sleep in the nest with them which was thankfully big enough to fit him and the toddlers. It was also surprisingly comfortable and the group fell asleep quickly, with Sam smiling as he turned off the lights to let them rest.


End file.
